


Adam Driver #65 (VMan 2015) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [65]
Category: 65 - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Neck fetish, Portraits, clavicle porn, explicit cheekbones, sexy pintucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, long mane of hair curling with gentle abandon, head tilted playfully to one side, a knowing look in the calm gaze leveled down the length of his nose, upturned chin and undone shirt framing the beautiful column of his neck.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Adam Driver #65 (VMan 2015) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> > ["Sort of a Jim Morrison ripped-to-the-tits vibe. I like it."](https://twitter.com/KimberMullen/status/1368436899719782400?s=20)  
> \--@KimberMullen
> 
> I keep coming back to this photoshoot, and with good reason; it's one where you can tell the photographer had a genuine appreciation for Adam's almost fey beauty. The poses are playful, the clothing exquisitely tailored, and the photos are shot in such a way that they highlight his features rather than apologizing for them. As I've mentioned before, this shoot documents Adam while he was so thin for his role in Silence; even without his body in the frame you can see how lean he is by the sharpness of the jut of his cheekbone, the hollows above his brows, and the fierce arch of his nose. And it's a look we've caught a glimpse of again recently.
> 
> Being as this was the 65th portrait in this series, and Adam just wrapped filming for a new movie titled "65," I wanted to give a little tip of the hat to what I think his character might look like, based on the tiny crumbs of information we've been able to glean. A very tightly enforced no spoilers policy means that we don't know much other than that he might be the pilot of a spacecraft on a long-haul run, that he's perhaps an opioid addict, and probably at least a bit older than Adam's actual age. We don't even know his name! This also means we don't have much photographic evidence of what Adam's character looks like; the few, very blurry, behind the scenes photos we have suggest that he's relatively long haired and bearded, and the prominence of his cheekbone in the one photo makes me think he may also be very thin.
> 
> I also just really love this photoshoot, so I'll take any excuse to draw another portrait from it.
> 
> Whatever Adam's character ends up looking like, here's hoping he gets a happy ending, and that we'll be spoiled rotten with lots of beautiful promotional material whenever Beck & Woods are ready to release the film.
> 
> Reference photo taken by Inez & Vinoodh for the Summer 2015 edition of Vman.
> 
> 9 hours of drawing time. Ish. I fussed with the background for a bit but didn't track that part.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-65.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-65-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-65-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
